1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof material removal tools a and more particularly pertains to a new roof-removing shovel apparatus for removing old shingles and other roofing material from building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof material removal tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof material removal tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,145; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,470; U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,979; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,131; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,222; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,633.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new roof-removing shovel apparatus. The prior art describes inventions having scoop members connected to shafts.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new roof-removing shovel apparatus which has many of the advantages of the roof material removal tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new roof-removing shovel apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art roof material removal tools, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a scoop member including a main wall having a bottom edge, and also including side and top walls attached to the main wall; and also includes a blade member being attached along the bottom edge of the main wall of the scoop member; and further includes a shaft assembly including a support member being attached to the top wall of the scoop member; and also includes a handle member being mounted to the shaft assembly for controlling the scoop member; and further includes an assembly for oscillating the scoop member to effect chiseling of roof material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the roof-removing shovel apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new roof-removing shovel apparatus which has many of the advantages of the roof material removal tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new roof-removing shovel apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art roof material removal tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new roof-removing shovel apparatus for removing old shingles and other roofing material from building structures.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new roof-removing shovel apparatus that is easy and convenient to use on roof tops.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new roof-removing shovel apparatus that speeds up the process of removing the roofing material thus increasing productivity and also reduces the possibility of injury to the user.